


"Everything"

by Klannah



Category: Julian Bunetta - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klannah/pseuds/Klannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian and Louis are working on the new album. Julian is a prick. Louis doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Everything"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingsoftheimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsoftheimpossible/gifts).



> I haven't written fanfiction since I was 13... That was like 10 years ago. I was never a skilled author. And I wrote it as quickly as possible. So, I'm sorry if you think this is shit. But Wade (tippingvelvets) posted like 3 times that she wanted to read a fic with Julian and Louis for Christmas. And... Tis the season.

Louis walked into the studio, not particularly excited to be working with Julian all alone today. Why the hell was he called in at the last minute? What the hell did Julian need with him? Especially at six in the fucking morning. Doesn't Julian respect that the king needs his sleep? Louis was sure to make him pay. There was no sense in this madness. Especially when Julian knew Louis was out last night, getting cameras shoved in his face after drinking the night away. But, here Louis was; tired, hungry and hungover, waiting for Julian to show up. Louis could make the 6 a.m. appointment, why couldn't he?

"Hey, Lou! Thanks for coming in..." Julian shouted as he walked into the studio, 45 minutes late, sunglasses on and Starbucks cup in hand. He had a messenger bag slung around his torso. Louis could kill him.

"Shut up. What do you want from me?" Louis called back, as he lounged on the black leather couch. This thing always reminded him of a bad 70's porno, and it always gave him joy to sit on it as seductively as possible. He loved feeling like a cliché pornstar; made him feel powerful and beautiful. Not a bad feeling at 6:45 in the morning, even if Julian was a fucking idiot.

Julian walked over, his sunglasses now perched on the top of his head, pulling his long hair back. It looked so fucking greasy today, Louis sort of admired the way it had a slight shine in the light. Even with his shiny hair, Louis wanted to strangle him. How dare he make him wake up this early. Julian stood over Louis with a smirk, "I was listening to one of the songs we recorded the other day and your part sounded just awful. Couldn't stand it. So I decided we should try recording it again. And if that fails, we can change it. As is, though, I refuse to have my name associated with that squawk you made."

That asshole. How fucking dare he say such harsh words. But, insecurity took over Louis, and he could easily believe his voice would ruin the song. He didn't want to give up on the part, though. He didn't want to fail. So instead of snapping back at Julian's heinous words, he simply nodded. "Alright. Let's give it another go. Rather not change it," was his response as he stood and started walking into the recording booth. With a sigh, he stepped up to the microphone and put on the headphones. "Alright, what is it you want me to redo?"

\---

"FUCKING HELL! I've redone it 100 times. I swear to God, it isn't going to get any better!" Louis shouts two hours later. He is exhausted, feels like a failure, and Julian just won't let up. He keeps breaking Louis down more. If Louis wasn't so sure that he would never hear the end of it, he would already be on the floor, sobbing and trying to regain his composure. This couldn't go on much longer, it isn't fair.

Julian stormed into the room. "Well, we could just redo that part of the song so you CAN do it better but you won't let me! You can't have it both ways, Louis. Make a goddamn decision. Try again or change the song!" He stood over Louis, looking down at him with pure rage coming through his eyes. His chest heaved and his breathing was shallow. If Louis kept this up, Julian might snap.

Louis turned his back to Julian, "Well, it wouldn't be so terrible if you weren't such a fucking prick." He looked down to the floor, ashamed of how his performance had been so far. What happened to his pride? What happened to his confidence? He was on the verge of tears, and he couldn't keep this up. But he wanted to do well. He wanted to show that he could do it without changing the goddamn song. Why won't Julian just give some helpful advice instead of shouting how godawful he was? He can't take this anymore. "What is wrong with me?"

"Everything."

And at that response, Louis had to prove him wrong. He wasn't terrible at everything. He could satisfy Julian. He wasn't sure why he was so sure he wanted to please this asshole, but he did. He needed his approval. He needed to be told he was a good boy. So he spun around and dropped to his knees. "You're wrong," was his response as he started working at Julian's belt. He was forceful, and quick, and Julian's pants were around his ankles before he could even register what Louis was doing. Louis placed his hand on the base of Julian's flaccid cock and began slowly stroking it towards his face. He looked up, a pout on his lips, and batted his eyelashes. "I can be good."

Julian's eyes had grown wide as he looked down at the man in front of him. "Lou, what are you doing?"

"Let me show you I'm a good boy," Louis whimpered, his own cock beginning to fill while Julian's started to grow in his grasp. He focused all of his attention on getting Julian at full attention. He had to show he was good at something, that he brought something to the table.

Louis pumped his fist, loosening his grip at just the right times. Julian couldn't resist watching him focus so much on his growing cock. Couldn't help but get into letting Louis pull him apart. He gripped the hair at the back of Louis' head and forced him to look up so Louis could see that he needed to move on. He needed more. So Louis opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Julian's head. He closed his eyes and licked the slit at the tip of his cock. Tasting the precome that had started to bead there. It tasted salty, but in the best way. Louis needed more. He was hungry, he needed to devour Julian. So he started working the rest of the shaft into his mouth. He wanted to take Julian all the way in. He moaned, vibrating his lips so it added a bit to Julian's pleasure. When he managed to get Julian all the way in, the tip tickled the back of his throat. It burned a little, but it felt so good too. He began moving his head back and forth, bobbing at the same rhythm of that goddamn song.

The grip on the back of Louis' neck tightened, so Louis opened his eyes and looked up at Julian to find his head tilted back. He was immediately disappointed. Julian should be looking at him. Julian should be giving him all of his attention. How was Julian going to appreciate Louis' skill if he wasn't watching? Part of Louis wanted to use a little teeth, force Julian's eyes to come back to him. But he also wanted this to be the greatest blowjob of Julian's life and using teeth certainly wouldn't help put him in that category. Instead, he decided to pull off. "Am I good?"

"Fuck, yeah. You're great babe," Julian sighed. He ran his hand down to Louis' chin and guided him off of his knees. Louis looked down at their feet and placed his hand on Julian's hip. His thumbs created small circles around the bone that poked out.

He looked down, glancing quickly at Julian's face before hiding his eyes again. His fringe fell over his eyes and he whispered, "I can make you happy." Then his fingers brushed the skin at the edge of his shirt, barely raising the material away. He stepped forward, just a little, and began sliding his hand more up the taller man's chest. His eyes slowly rose to meet Julian's, asking for the opportunity to prove he isn't useless. Julian noticed the question in his eyes, noticed that he was silently pleading for praise in any way that he could get it. He wasn't about to deny Louis such a simple request.

Truth was, he thought Louis was talented. He loved working with him on the albums. It was just this one song. Julian already didn't like it all that much, it was one that Louis had written mostly with someone else. Julian had only contributed enough to be included in the listing. He felt like the notes didn't match the words, or the words didn't match the boy singing them. He couldn't put his finger on it. But last night, he had gotten a little drunk. A little belligerent. Maybe even a little jealous. So when he listened to the album they had been working on for weeks and that damn track started, he got angry. He couldn't listen to it again. Hearing Louis sing those damn lines in that damn tone. He couldn't let it out there like that, he couldn't let Louis sing those words in that way. So his answer was to drunkenly text Louis to meet him here in the morning. He meant to say nine, but he fucked up. So waking up early enough to be in the studio at six with the hangover he had only to face his emotional breakdown meant he had a pretty shitty morning. He also ran into so many issues just getting to the fucking studio. Lost his keys, lost his phone, lost his dignity. When he walked in, he naturally began taking it out on Louis. While not the nicest, or best, idea to ever come to mind... He quite enjoys the consequences.

He walked Louis out of the booth and back towards the leather couch. He'd always fantasised of fucking someone on this ugly monstrosity anyway. "How on earth could a boy like you make me happy, hmm?" Julian whispered in Louis' ear as they walked. "You're not much, babe, but a pretty set of lips."

Louis whined. Julian is wrong, Louis could make him very happy. He could do so much more! He began taking Julian's shirt off, inching it up and over his head, then he ran his tongue over Julian's left nipple. He bit a little around the nub then went to do the same to the right. "I'm more than lips. I swear," he mumbled against his skin. He could do this, he could prove Julian wrong.

When they stopped walking, he pushed Julian onto the couch and stepped back. He lifted his own shirt over his head in one quick movement. Then, he locked eyes with Julian and forced his face to look stern. His right hand rose to his neck and he slowly brought it down his chest, being sure Julian was watching his hand as it moved down his body. He flicked his nipples, rolling his head on his shoulders as he let out a soft moan. His hand continued down, stopping at the button of his pants. He bit his lip and raised his eyebrow before he popped the button and began dragging the zipper down. It was painfully slow for him, so he hoped Julian was aching as well. He ran his hand into his pants. "Tell me what you want me to do," he moaned as his hand grazed his throbbing cock over the material.

Suddenly, Julian's shocked expression turned mischievous. He is calling all the shots, why not take advantage? "Dance for me."

This caused Louis' movements to falter. He isn't a dancer! Yeah, he had his moves, but nothing particularly sensual. He didn't want his seduction to fail because his horrible dancing turned this whole ordeal into a terrible parody of Jamie Lee Curtis' dance in True Lies. Fucking hell. But this is what Julian wants. And Louis is a good boy. So he turned around, took a deep breath, and counted softly to himself "five, six, seven, eight" and then rocked his hip slowly to the left. He turned his head so his eyes were just over his shoulder and glanced at Julian. He brought his hands to the top of the back of his pants, right above the belt loops. He hooked his thumbs in and pulled the material away from his body. He started slowly swaying from left to right as he played with the belt loops, raising them and lowering them so they teasingly showed a little skin only for it to be hidden again.

He kept his eyes on Julian the best he could, wanting to see if the show was satisfying. Julian barely reacted. That damn smug face just kept watching. Louis had to up his game, so he quickly popped all of the material covering his skin down below his ass. His body jumped a little, and he turned his head so he could no longer watch Julian. He began grinding his hips in a figure eight, making sure to push his ass out a little further than really necessary. He heard Julian's breathing speed up, and he felt like he was doing well. He was being a good boy. He then decided that he needed to go a little further. So he slowly lowered his upper body, curving his back, as he ran his hands down his legs. He kept his body swaying as he slowly removed his pants from the rest of his body, making sure his bum was straight in front of Julian's eyes.

He didn't at all anticipate what came next. In fact, he initially found it quite rude, considering he was just getting into this whole "dance" thing. But he wouldn't verbalise his complaint because Julian's hands had wrapped around his hips and pulled him back. Julian's lips meeting him at his opening.

Julian sucked at Louis' rim, humming softly as he pulled Louis as close to his face as he could. His tongue darted out, barely grazing the edges, teasing at Louis' hole just a bit. Louis' head fell forward, giving into the pleasure. Julian's right hand fell from Louis' hip and landed on his right cheek, giving a soft smack. The jiggle caused his spine to tingle, it felt so good to have the pressure on his hole. Then Julian's tongue came to poke inside, exploring the opening. He ran around the edges softly at first, then increased the pressure slightly on each new circle. He brought this right hand closer to the hole, pulling Louis open more. Louis began to whimper, his eyes closing and a blush creeping over his features.

Julian pulled away after a few minutes of hearing Louis panting and moaning as he licked away at his hole. "Okay, so a pretty arse too. What else 've you got for me?" he teased as he leaned back and stared at Louis' glistening wet hole.

Louis purred. Julian was driving him insane. He knew what Louis wanted and he wasn't just going to give it to him. He knew what he needed to do. He stood up slowly, making sure Julian watched his back muscles working to raise his body. He looked at Julian over his shoulder as he put two fingers to his lips. His lips opened up and his tongue came out to meet the base of his fingers. He licked up, slowly, and flicked his tongue as it reached the tip. He then wrapped his lips around his fingers and began sucking on them. His cheeks were obscene; his lips puckered out as he sucked and his cheeks hollow. His lashes fluttered as he pushed his fingers in and out of his mouth, tongue being sure to wrap around them to ensure they were nice and slick.

"It isn't just pretty," he sighed as he lowered his hand behind his back and onto the curve of his ass. He slowly placed the tip of his pointer finger into the crease of his ass and push down until the tip hooked his rim. He then took a deep breath and began pushing in softly, slowly. He continued to push in as he leaned forward, being sure to give Julian a beautiful view of him fingering himself open.

Before Louis could push his finger in past the first knuckle, Julian wrapped his hand around Louis' wrist. Louis' movements paused and he looked back at Julian to find Julian reaching into his back pocket with his other hand. "Fuck, Lou, I never expected to use this with you," he said as he removed his hands from Louis and pulled out a packet of lube. He gently pulled the packet open, putting just enough on his fingers to slick them up but still have enough in the packet for later. His finger circled Louis' wet rim then slowly applied pressure until he began sliding in.

Louis cried out. Julian's fingers were thicker, longer, and rougher than his. They felt so good inside spreading him open. Julian's finger slowly creeped inside and the burn felt so good, that when it began to subside he immediately wanted it to start again. Before he could fully adjust to the finger already inside, he begged. "Please, another. Give me more." And his wish was granted. Julian pushed a second finger in, going a little faster than the first. The burn returned, and before Julian could get past the first knuckle, Louis pushed his body back. He wanted more, quicker, dirtier. So he pushed his body quickly and forced Julian's second finger to go deeper. He cried out, "YES" as he threw his head back in pleasure. Julian responded in a string of curse words and his fingers hooking inside of Louis.

"Fuck, you're so tight. I want you to ride my cock," Julian growled as he wrapped his other hand around Louis' body and gripping the base of his cock. His fingers began to scissor back and forth, spreading Louis wider.

"Yes, please. Want your cock. Want you to fill me."

Suddenly, Julian's fingers were gone and Louis was desperate for something to return. He heard the sound of Julian rustling behind him. He decided to finally turn to face Julian, to start his ride face to face. He pulled the condom out of Julian's hands and ripped it open with his teeth. He pulled out the rubber and placed it on the tip of Julian's cock. He pinched the tip and began rolling it down, making sure to keep eye contact with Julian the entire time. He tugged a little, making sure Julian was as hard as he could get. He then picked up the packet of lube and spread the remaining lube around Julian's cock. He crawled into Julian's lap, his thighs on either side of Julian's body. He lined Julian's cock to his rim then began sinking down.

Julian's cock went in smooth, it was more filling than his fingers and the stretch was causing the burn to return. He went down slow, gripping Julian's shoulders as his head rolled back. He let out a soft moan.

When Julian's cock was about halfway in, he suddenly pushed up. Louis bounced up then fell down, taking in all of Julian. "Oh fuck!" Louis shouted. He felt so good, so full, and like he had no control. He loved it.

"Going to take it like a good boy?" Julian hissed.

A high pitched whine came from the back of Louis' throat. Julian was finally giving it to him. He was finally rewarding Louis for his hard work. So he nodded a "yes" as he began bouncing up and down. He rolled his lips in sync with his bounces, making sure he was giving Julian's cock enough friction to build his orgasm. His hands pushed up and into Julian's hair. "Yes. Anything you want. I'm a good boy."

Julian's hands came up to Louis' hips and he began to guide the rhythm. "Good boys work hard. Good boys make me proud. Do you think you can make me proud?" he whispered into Louis' ear. His grip tightened and he began slamming his hips up to meet Louis' ass halfway in the bounce.

"Fuck. Yes. I can make you proud. Want to make you proud. Want to be a good boy." Louis chanted as he felt Julian's cock press against his prostate.

The thrusts got deeper, the air got hotter, and the sounds of their bodies colliding filled the room. Julian began grunting as he chanted praises to Louis. Telling him how beautiful his body was. Telling him how great he felt. Telling him how wonderful it is to see him coming undone. Louis was basking in the glory, taking up all of Julian's attention and sucking up the praise. He liked Julian much better this way. His orgasm was building in his gut, the waves of his pleasure hitting him strong and rough. He wasn't sure he would be able to hold back, and he wasn't sure he wanted too.

"Gonna. Come. Fuck. Jules. Please," Louis began to chant as his forehead came to rest in the crook of Julian's neck.

The thrusts stopped. Julian's grip on Louis' hips blocking him from continuing the movements. Louis was shoved off of his lap and into the floor. He was shocked. Wasn't he a good boy? Does Julian not want to finish? Did he do something wrong? Then, as if Julian could read his mind, his hands came back to Louis' hips. "Want you on all fours when you come," he grunted from behind Louis. Julian pulled Louis up; the rough carpet on the floor of the studio digging into the palms of his hands and the skin of his knees. He adjusted his position to ensure stability then Julian was back on him. Julian's cock was slamming back into him, the grip on Louis' hips tight and sure to leave bruises.

The new angle was wonderful. A roughness that brought Louis pleasure, the burn never fully disappearing. Every thrust was hitting him just right, making the previous waves of pleasure return. He wasn't going to last long, he knew. He needed to know he was a good boy, though. He needed to know that Julian was happy with him.

"Such a good boy, Lou. So fucking good. The best boy. Make me so proud."

And with that, Louis was spilling out the tip of his cock. Strings of white being pulled down by gravity. Before his come could reach the floor, Julian's hand was cupped below his cock. Some come dripped between his fingers, but the rest pooled in his palm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Louis asked when he saw Julian collecting his come.

Then he watched as Julian opened his hand, letting the pool of come spread across his palm. He tilted his hand so the come slowly oozed down his fingers, dripping down the sides. He then brought his fingers to his lips and, as he continued to pump into Louis, he opened his mouth and slipped the tips of two fingers into his mouth. He moaned. "Taste good too," he moaned.

Louis groaned. His dick was spent, there was no way he could go again. But the image of Julian tasting his come was too beautiful to ignore. "Let me taste." Julian brought his hand up to Louis' lips and Louis sucked in as much of Julian's fingers as he could. Julian was still slowly pumping in and out of his ass, and his fingers were filling his mouth. He felt full, beautiful, and good.

"Fuck. Lou. You're so hot." Julian grunted as he pulled his fingers back. He placed his hand back on Louis hips and began thrusting harder, deeper. After just a few more pushes, he finally spilled into the condom. "Such a good boy," he chanted as he draped himself across Louis' back and pulled them both down into the floor. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist then slowly pulled himself out. He snuggled up behind Louis and closed his eyes. "So proud of you."

Louis smiled. This was a good idea. Now he was happy. "Do we need to work on the song again?"

"Nah. We'll just scrap it. It's a shit song. Shouldn't ever write without me again," Julian sighed as he nuzzled his nose into the back of Louis' head.

At that, Louis jabbed Julian in the ribs with his elbow and growled. "You're such a fucking prick."


End file.
